Life resumes but not so quietly
by GaLemarouRinkA
Summary: Enter back into the lives of Amano Hinata and Kazama Ayato along with the latter's siblings! A probable continuation of the original story line in which it further develops into a shounen-ai genre. Don't like don't read! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hinatama, Iwaki Soyogo does. This is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

"I like you! Please go out with me, Kazama-kun!"

Amano Hinata stopped dead in his tracks. He did not mean to stumble upon a confession. The park was quite a popular place for such things. His body had just froze when he heard the name of the person who was being confessed to. Unconsciously, he waited to hear the answer which was taking quite a long time. Unknowingly, he held his breath in anticipation.

He heard a sigh. Indeed, Kazama Ayato's eyes had rolled up towards the sky.

 _Aah such a blue sky,_ he remarked.

The boy's mind travelled back to why he had to go through this again. He inhaled deep before answering like he always did: "Thank you for liking me but I'm sorry, I can't go out with you."

Ayato had his eyes downcast, not wanting to witness the girl's face which would turn from embarrassment to a hurtful teary expression. He felt bad for turning down such a cute girl but cutesy was not really the issue here. Better end this right now before he even started making her experience a delusional romance. A fake love.

He thought that coming to this remote countryside, the number of confessions he usually received would die down but instead, much to his dismay, it had increased. Was it because of his looks? Surely…his messy light brown hair and light colored eyes were some pretty rare characteristics that the people in the Kuma town possessed. To top it off, he came from Tokyo, therefore a city boy he was and all girls would of course fuss about it.

Ayato's shoulders slumped down in disappointment. People only like him because of his looks. Well, he had pretty gotten used to it by now. No one can see the real him but for the better or the worse, rather not. Who would have thought that he having such athletic physique would be such a klutz and an airhead? That's why people were always told not to judge someone by his appearance.

While deep in thoughts, he lost track of how long he had been standing there all alone dumbly in the park. He blinked a few times before looking from side to side to see if there were indeed other people beside him but saw no one until a small chuckle caught his attention.

"Oh!" Ayato was surprised to see his newly made friend from since he moved here but smiled anyways at him. "Good morning, Amano-kun!" he rushed over to him cheerfully, all dark thoughts tossed aside.

"Good morning!" Amano Hinata raised his hand in sort of a greeting.

"I'm sorry you had to witness such an unsightly scene."

"I heard you turning her down.. sheesh...her heart looks really broken there."

"I'm really sorry!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Hinata was actually pretty glad deep inside, a strange sort of relief he felt in fact.

"Hah~" Ayato sighed. "I really wonder what I should do to stop getting confessions like that…" his lips were set in a grim line.

Hinata bit his own lips thinking of an answer. All the while, his eyes scanned the features of the boy walking besides him.

"Umm Amano-kun? Could you stop eyeing me like that?" Ayato lightly scratched his cheek, feeling all fidgety under the stares of the boy.

"Huh? Oh I'm deeply sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hinata blushed and bowed frantically in apology.

"Ahahaha…It's okay. I understand, Amano-kun."

"Hmm..Look at it from the bright side. You are really handsome; of course there would be so many girls fawning over you! All boys would fight to be in your position!" Hinata inhaled sharply when he realized such words had easily come out of his mouth. His old habits were really hard to suppress.

"Do you, Amano-kun?" Ayato asked, a slight red color tainted his cheeks for being complimented.

"Ah me? No ways! I like my peaceful days." Hinata fanned the air in front of his face like trying to push away the thoughts of him been fussed over by girls.

"You see, I am just like you. Those girls keep confessing to me and this is bothering me quite a lot. They don't even really like me. It's just because of my looks," Ayato rubbed at the tip of his bangs, a habit that he always had. "I sincerely hope that they will stop." He prayed.

"Well, that will not happen so soon, you know-*ack*- I'm sorry! I did not mean to make you depressed again!"

"Somehow, we've been doing nothing but apologizing today." Ayato chuckled. His laughs warmed Hinata's heart.

"Yeah, I am sorr-"

Ayato stopped him before he could finish by blowing gently through his clenched teeth with his index finger in front of his mouth.

Hinata gasped. _Cute!_

His hands itched to grab and pinched those cheeks of his but he restrained himself and even blushed at the thought of wanting to do so.

Thankfully, he heard his name being called, saved by the gong as we say, and quickly turned his face away to greet his friend, Takematsu who was running to catch up with them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
